


Cas, Our Kid Is A Traitor

by KD_M



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Jack is a BABY, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, like an actual baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KD_M/pseuds/KD_M
Summary: Taking care of a baby nephilim is hard. Especially when your husband refuses to help.
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jack Kline & Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Cas, Our Kid Is A Traitor

Time was ticking away and the longer he waited the worse it would be. It had already been a ridiculous amount of time and delaying it would only make it that much more humiliating.

“Come on Dean. You can do this. It’s not that hard. He’s just a baby.”

A flutter of wings later and Dean knew it was time to admit defeat. Dammit.

“Cas!”

“What?”

“Come in here, I need you!”

A few mutters later, the former angel stood before him, eyes just as bright and just as blue as the day they met. “Yes, Dean?”

“I need your help,” Dean’s shoulders sagged with his acceptance of defeat. “I can’t do this.”

“Oh Dean,” Cas couldn’t completely hide his amusement but managed not to outright laugh in his husband’s face. “It’s just changing a diaper.”

Jack, instead of being helpful, just cooed at Cas, and almost immediately stopped crying. That was the last straw.

“You’re joking. You spend all that time crying and then Cas comes in and it’s all good?” He was trying to be mad, but the kid was just too cute. So instead he just said, “Cas our kid is a traitor.”

“No he’s not,” Cas cooed, Jack giggling along with him like a little angel rather than the little devil who had been using his powers to make Dean’s life that much more difficult.

“And it is not just changing a diaper,” Dean mocked. “I can change the diaper no problem. It’s that he won’t stop flying all over and won’t sit still to let me. It’s like he thinks it’s a game!”

As if in order to prove his point, Jack teleported into Cas’s arms and just giggled at Dean, taunting him to follow. The look of pure defeat on Dean’s face was the last straw and Cas couldn’t hold back his laughter anymore.

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up.” Dean pretended to be irritated but secretly he was loving watching them, his two favourite angels. “Okay give him back.”

Cas handed him back the cooing baby, still chuckling. “There you go Jack.”

Cas with the nephilim was adorable, but that was besides the point. If you ask Dean, it had been at least fifteen minutes since Cas sent him and Jack into the baby’s room to change him. So far all it had been was Jack teleporting himself all over the room and thoroughly enjoying watching Dean chase him around. 

“Are you going to help me or not?”

Cas just placed his hand on Dean’s shoulder, lining up perfectly with the scar that laid claim on his soul. “I love you, Dean Winchester, can but you do this alone.”

And with that, he exited the room, the laughing resumed as after another flutter of wings and instead of on the changing table, the baby was now on top of the dresser.

“You suck babe!” Dean shouted after him, climbing across the room to get their kid.

“I love you too!”

“Alright kiddo,” he muttered, taking the giggling baby back to the changing table. “Let’s try this again, okay?”


End file.
